The Way To Brittany
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: Santana decides the way to Brittany is learning My Headband.


_**Disclaimer: This is a Brittana ficlet. I got the idea from my friend, she saw a gif on tumblr. Santana decides that learning **__My Headband__** is the only way to Brittany. She just has one obstacle, dealing with Rachel Berry. Nothing that is known to be glee's, or anyone else's is mine. Read on! This is definitely a crackfic. **_

The Way To Brittany

By Julia

Santana Lopez was sitting on the piano bench in the choir room, with the rest of the glee club, when she heard Brittany S. Pierce, the love of her life and her best friend, say that her favorite song was My Headband. Santana mused to herself for a moment. Maybe if she could learn that song, she could get Brittany away from Artie Abrams and into her arms permanently. Then her mouth dropped open. That meant that she was going to have to spend a lot of time with that dwarf Berry and that was unacceptable. She gritted her teeth. She would do just about anything to get Brittany, and that included dealing with Rachel Berry.

After school, as the halls were emptying, she went to Rachel's locker. She was there with her boyfriend Finn Hudson. Santana barely tolerated either one of them. She sidled up to the locker and leaned against the ones next to it. She took a deep breath. Best to get it out quickly. She said, "Berry. I need you to teach me that headband song."

Rachel and Finn both looked at each other in shock. Then, after a moment, Rachel said, "Why? I thought that was Brittany's favorite song." She wasn't even sure how Brittany had even heard it. She had only sang it to Finn. He had not liked it very well.

Santana's mind raced for a minute. She couldn't tell them the real reason why she wanted to learn it. She had to come up with something to tell them. She finally said, "I don't need a reason. I just want to learn it, OK?" She knew Berry was going to make her tell her. She guessed that wouldn't be so terrible, as long as she didn't have to in front of Finn. She wasn't going to embarrass herself in front of Hudson. That was just not going to happen.

Rachel closed her locker. She sensed Santana's reluctance. Rachel wasn't going to teach it to her without knowing why. She doubted that Santana would in front of Finn. She said, "Finn, why don't you go on out to the truck and I'll meet you out there in a couple of minutes." She gave him a kiss on the cheek, and he left, shaking his head. Then, Rachel turned back to Santana. "I'm not teaching it to you unless you give me a reason. Why do you want to learn it?" She asked, folding her arms. Finn had taken out her bookbag for her.

Damn, that Berry was smarter than she looked. And more annoying. Santana folded her arms, too. She said, "Damn it, Berry, I just want to learn it, alright?" She gave Rachel her best Santana Lopez HBIC glare.

Rachel shook her head. "Nope, you nearly managed to split Finn and I up for good. I am not going to do anything for you without a good reason." She snapped.

Santana's mouth almost dropped open in shock. She hadn't expected Rachel to spit that back in her face. She took a deep breath. She hated this, but if she wanted Brittany, it had to be done. She gritted her teeth, and said, "It's for Brittany, alright?" She hated that Rachel had made her admit that. Although, even if it was Berry, it did feel good to admit it out loud.

Rachel's face lit up. She thought that was so sweet. She was eager to help Santana if the end result was to get her and Brittany together. Rachel would do just about anything for love. She clapped her hands together and gave Santana a big smile. "Sure, Santana, I'll help you get Brittany. That is so cute." She gushed.

Santana glared at Berry. "Look, if we're going to do this, you have to not do that." She said, her tone conveying that she meant business.

Rachel just continued to smile. "Today, I've got a date with Finn. We can meet up in the choir room after school tomorrow. I'll speak to Mr. Schue, and make sure it's OK that we can use it." She said, and then turned to go. "I'll see you tomorrow, I've got to go, Finn's waiting." She said, turning back, and then off she pranced.

Santana groaned. What had she gotten herself into? She hated Berry, and she didn't know how Brittany had even heard the damn song in the first place.

The following afternoon, she met Rachel in the choir room. Finn was there, too. She wondered why, she knew that the little dwarf had to know she wasn't going to do this in front of him. She inclined her head towards Finn. "I'm not doing this with Finn here, Berry." She said.

Rachel nodded. "I know. I was just doing a little songwriting with him." She turned to Finn. "I can have my dads come and get me in a couple of hours, OK?" She asked, giving him a smile.

Finn was reluctant, but he didn't see any reason to refuse. He gave her a kiss, and casting a glance at Santana, left the choir room.

Rachel sat down at the piano, and got out the My Headband lyrics and music. She said, "Are you ready to start?" She beamed up at Santana. She just thought this was the sweetest thing that she had ever seen.

Santana stood next to the piano, and gave Rachel a glare. She sighed. "Yes, I am ready." She was annoyed that Rachel was so happy about this. She listened as Rachel played her the song. Wow was it stupid. She didn't know why Brittany loved this song so much. She waited until Rachel finished the song. She said, "OK. Are we going to let _me_ sing it now?"

Rachel handed Santana the lyrics. They were on a piece of notebook paper. She said, "I'll play, you sing. Do you think you can, or should I play it again?" She gave Santana an innocent Berry look.

Santana looked at her. God, that Berry was annoying. She said with gritted teeth, "Yes, Berry, I can do this. It is a very...short song." She'd stopped herself from saying it was stupid. She didn't care what Berry thought, but she did need her to teach her the damn song. And it didn't take long or much for Berry to storm out of the choir room. She didn't want that, although, once she knew the song it would be fun. She just had to learn the stupid song.

Rachel began playing, and Santana singing. Rachel corrected her after one line, to tell her that it was wrong. "It's supposed to be 'there you rest'. Look at the lyrics, that's why I gave them to you." She admonished. She earned herself a 'bitch pls' look. Then she began again, this time, reading the lyrics.

A couple of hours later, after many cursings and Rachel being annoyingly perfect, Santana had learned the song. She was glad. Now she could get the fuck out of here and go find Brittany. She always wanted to go and find Brittany. She said, "Alright, I am out." She turned to leave.

Rachel said, "Wait. Are you sure this will work? Brittany is still with Artie." She thought they should at least nail down a backup plan. She was glad that Santana had asked her for her help.

Santana rolled her eyes. Damn the little dwarf for reminding her about Wheels. She said, "Yes, Berry, I'm fine. You and I are not friends, and I got what I needed from you. We're done here." Then she left. It was time to find Brittany.

Brittany was home when she arrived. Brittany was on the porch outside. She was picking up Lord Tubbington. She smiled as Santana approached. "Hi, San. Lord Tubbington thought he could come outside. I thought I'd better get him." She straightened up.

Santana said, "Let's go inside, Britt Britt. I got a surprise for you." She opened the door and followed Brittany inside. "Are your parents home?" She didn't want to do this in front of Brittany's parents.

Brittany shook her head. She wondered what Santana was doing. She was glad to see her though, they hadn't gotten to see a lot of each other since the scene at the locker. She was always glad to see Santana. She loved her very much. She smiled as she said, "What's my surprise, San?"

Santana sat Brittany down on the living room couch, and said, "I'm going to sing you something." She took a deep breath, and began to sing.

_There you rest_

_with all the rest of my accessories _

_on my nightstand_

_You're red or yellow _

_and like a good fellow_

_Sometimes you get lost _

_in my mess but when schoolgirl _

_pigtails won't do and I need to control my 'do_

_You're the only one I can count on my headband_

_you're my headband_

_Wrapped around my melon_

_you're a product like Magellan_

Before Santana could finish the song, Brittany had happily thrown herself at Santana, knocking them both to the floor. She was covering Santana with kisses, all over her face. "You learned my favorite song. Now I can hear it all the time." Brittany proclaimed. She closed her mouth on Santana's, and the Latina's brain ceased to function. She put her arms around Brittany and kissed her back.

Brittany said, "You spent time with Rachel to learn my favorite song. You hate Rachel. You said I'd have to watch out for her so she didn't try to bribe me into spinning all of my straw into gold. You must really love me." She said, in her adorable Brittany manner.

Santana, who had her arms around a gorgeous Brittany lying on top of her, was delirious with joy. She didn't care what happened now, she had Brittany in her arms. "Yeah, baby. I did it for us." She said, her nose full of Brittany smell. "How did you hear that song, anyhow?" She asked.

Brittany's only answer was to press her lips to Santana's, and show her how happy she was.


End file.
